a LETTER to Sr Inspector DAYA!
by gadhadada
Summary: Pehly Pyar ki Peehli Citthi...


**_My Winning Entry in DAYA Sir HBD Contest Organized at IF... Theme was writing a Letter to Sr. Insp Daya and asking Him about His Absence in CID Episodes from few weeks... A Demand from MISTIC MORNING..._**

* * *

 _Respected Sir;_

 ** _(ahan, application lug rahi hy, tou ab kya likkhun, haan)_**

 _Dear Sir;_

 ** _(hawww, ye bhi thora awkward lug raha hy, pata nahi kya samjhein, tou ab, ahan)_**

 _Sir;_

 ** _(malum kesy hoga kisy likha hy, nahi bhae, ye tou bilkul bekaar hy, ummmm, haan ye theek hy)_**

 _Daya Sir;_

 ** _(Hello likhun, chalo choro, samjh tou jayein gy kay Hello bhi hy is mein, theek, ab aagy)_**

 _Main CID Buht Dino sy dekh raha hun_ _ **(nahi, samjhein gy abhi dekhna shroo kiya hy)**_ _matlab buht Saalun sy_ _ **(ahhh, agar Mujhy Buddha samjh liya tou) (kuch aur likhna chahyey, ummmmm, haan)**_ _thory Saalun sy jis mein kafi Din hoty hain_ _ **(haan ab Theek hy, Dono aa gaye, Saal bhi aur Din bhi)**_ _3 Haftun sy CID kay kisi Episode mein aap Nazar nahi aa rahy, KYUN_ _ **(ohhh, aisy pooch liya, Kyun mita deta hun, ummm, nahi phir sochein gy kay Fiker hee nahi hy Meri, likhy rehny deta hun, haan, ab aur)**_ _Mujhy Aap kay Episode mein Na hony sy Episode Pheeka lagta hy_ _ **(lo bhae, ab tou Pakka sochein gy kay Khat kisi aur ko likha hy, pr Suna Suna likha tou kahein Bura na lagy, ab aagy)**_ _._

 _Aditya Sir, yani Senior Inspector Abhijeet alug Akely Bolayey phirty hain, Becharay kay Kaan BOSS sunny ko taras gaye_ _ **(ch ch ch)**_ _, Dheery Dheery Dialogues Bolty hain_ _ **(sadly hain na)**_ _aur wo Pankaj tou Un ka Dushman ban gaya hy, hr waqt Bekar ki Baatein krta hy_ _ **(hunh)**_ _aur ACP Sir pr bhi kitna Burden ho gaya hy, kai baar tou Wo Daya bolty bolty re jaty hain_ _ **(hahhaha, sacchi mein)**_ _aur Freddie Sir bhi Becharay Phanse gaye hain._

 _Jaywanti Bechari tou bas Aahein bharti rehti hy aur Aap ko Yaad krti rehti hy aur Baaqi Purvi aur Sherya bhi Chup Chup sii rehti hain_ _ **(haq ha)**_ _._

 _Nikhil tou Sakty mein rehta hy, aap wali Waist Coats pehan kr Gham Mana raha hy_ _ **(Muskurayey Mut)**_ _aur Vansh bhi Sad hee rehta hy, Bolta tou hy hee Nahi (_ _ **pr kya wo Bolta hy, Hum ny bhae, Us Bechary ki Aawaz Suni nahi, Phir hans rahy hain)**_ _._

 _Jub bhi Saray Forensic Lab aaty hain, Humari nazar Aap ko hee Dhoondti hy, Salunkhe Sir ki Daya Bacchy ki Gonj Sunai deti hy, Dr. Tareeka bhi Sad lagti hain aur Murdy bhi aap ko Miss krty hain_ _ **(Hilty bhi Nahi Becharay Apni jagah sy)**_ _._

 _Mujrimun ki tou Eid ho gayii hy, Kuch nay tou Ficial bhi kara liya hy, Cham Cham krty hain Un kay Gaal_ _ **(hehehe)**_ _; Ek Do tou aap ko itna Miss kr rahy hain kay Gaal pr Thapper ka Tatto bhi Banwa liya hy_ _ **(hahaha)**_ _._

 _Wo saaray Darwazy jin ko kabhi Aap nay Toura tha, Buht Khush hain, kuch tou Jaldi Hospital sy Discharge ho gaye hain aur jo Ilaj karanay bahar kay deshun mein gaye thy na, wo bhi Wapis aa gaye hain Khushi sy Phool kr._

 _Kal tou Airport kay Cargo pr itna Rash tha, sub Darwazy jo laut aaye_ _ **(Aap phir hanse rahy hain)**_ _._

 _Aap kay Wardrob ko tou Complex ho gaya hy, Silent Zone mein chala gaya hay kay Usy sirf Abhieet Sir kay koi Kholta nahi, jo wohi Grey Joggers uthaty hain, Jis kay Twin Bhai ny tou Apny Laces sy Kal Raat Aatmahatya karny ki bhi Koshish ki thi aur aap ki Shirts nay Usy Bachaya tha_ _ **(kyun Hanse rahy hain, ye koi Hansny wali Baat hy, Rona chahyey Aap ko tou)**_ _._

 _Scorpio aur Quillas bhi Aap ko Yaad krti hain, Miss kr rahi hain Aap ko, Bol tou kuch skti Nahi, bas Khamoshi sy Aap ka Intaizar krti hain Humari tarah_ _ **(acha acha, ab Royey Mut)**_ _._

 _Kal tou Saary Mujrimun nay Party bhi Manaii thi aur tou aur Jungle ki Aag ki tarah ye Khaber Underworld mein Phail gayii hy._

 _Kuch nay tou Apni Deals ki Planning bhi kr lii hy, ye tou Acha Nahi hy na, Aap Khud Sochyey Senior Inspector Daya kay Naam sy Jo Mujrim Kaanpty thy, ab Wohi Dewali Mana rahy hain; Desh ka kya hoga Boss_ _ **(oopss)**_ _._

 _Senior Inspector Abhijeet bhi Aap ko Buht Miss krty hain, itna kay ab tou AIN bhi Nahi krty_ _ **(Sadly Sacchi)**_ _aur wo Grey Joggers bhi Kum Kum Pehanty hain_ _ **(haaaaa)**_ _._

 _Aap kub aayein gy, kyun nahi aa rahy, kub aayein gy, Kaun sii Tareekh ko aur kitnay hee Sawal hain jin ka jawab Chahyey_ _ **(aur chahyey matlab tou chahyey, samjhy)**_ _._

 _Waiting for Your Return_

 _Your's Fan (Pankha nahi, AC bhi nahi, bas Handy Fan)_

 ** _(Mujhy jawab Likhyey ga, English Mujhy Zyada aatii Nahi, Hindi bhi thora Weak hy, Tulu mein tou Zero aur Marathi bhi Sar sy Nikl jati hy, tou kisi Aasan Zaban mein Likhyey ga)_** _._


End file.
